protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Su
Mai Su (meh-ee Soo) is the main protagonist for the Next gen movie and best friend of 7723 Background She is an only child, half Chinese half Caucasian, who lives with her mom and dad, until her dad leaves the picture at an early age. She was a normal happy kid, until her dad leaves and instead her mom and her comforting each other, her mom decides to buy robots to cope with Mai's father leaving. Fast forward to the present(her teen years), emotionally hurt and alone, to cope, this leads to Mai's hatred for robots and her "I'm always alone, I've been doing everything alone" attitude and perspective towards life. She plays soccer on her free time at her school field and still has a memento of her fathers jersey with "Su" being on the back. Constantly bullied, this adds on to her belief that the world is harsh and that she is always alone. Before meeting 7723, soccer and her dog Momo are the only things that help her cope. Official Description In the futuristic city of Grainland, a girl named Mai Su is living an ideal life with her parents, until an argument between them ends with her father leaving the family. Over the next several years, her mother Molly copes with the separation by buying several highly advanced robots called Q-Bots, unintentionally leaving Mai feeling neglected and alone. This leads to Mai rejecting all robots and making her an outcast among her peers, as robots soon replace everything, from police to teachers.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Next_Gen_(film) 1 Personality Mai is a hurt teen aged girl because of a childhood trauma and her school bullies giving her a hard time. Because of this, she doesn't give her trust easily but when she does she is sympathetic and cares for the people she gets close to. She shows this by even though being annoyed by her mom playing with her Q bot, she is devastated when she is kidnapped by Justin Pin and at one point even breaks her ties with 7723. She is also athletic and plays soccer on her free time. She believes robots make the world unjust, so she enjoys destroying them or giving them a hard time. For example finding joy in her robot toothbrush getting destroyed or the robot mailbox getting slammed. Mai is also very forgiving and later gets a deep understanding from 7723 of the past being the past and how "bad memories and good memories make you who you are, but you are not your bad memories.", she forgives Greenwood and even plays soccer with them later on. Appearance Mai is a young adolescent girl of Chinese descent an is approximately 4'8 - 5'2 with a lean and slender frame. She has long purple hair but later shaves one side of her head and trims the other side, almond-shaped brown eyes, freckles, thick eye brows, tan skin and a gap in her teeth She is most seen wearing edgy but cute clothes like shorts and long socks topped with colorful sweaters, accompanied with her signature teal high top sneakers. She always wears her cat backpack with her two patches of east like school and a cat with with an eye patch. Category:Females Category:Main Protagonists Category:Pure Good